My Girl
by Light-Sempai
Summary: 21 year old Hope Estheim has a top secret life as everyone thinks of him as a normal person who bakes. It all started at the dark Alleyway Hope saves a little girl who looks like a fragile glass China doll. Even little 14 year old Claire has a secret life too, and it all started with Hope. What crosses between the two? READ ON ! TykXKan GOD here!
1. Chapter 1

**My girl**

* * *

A story for HopeXLightning. I am doing an Oc of both characters. While I'm still waiting on my beta to finish reading over the chapters, I am going to post up maybe some small fanfic's or chapter stories I've been meaning to post lately.(Lots of idea's come by so fast) I haven't been writing any DGM lately and it's very sad. New things, they pass by like the years passing so quickly you just wanna stay stoned forever.(lol) Hope you enjoy!

**Info you must know:** Hope is 21 years old and Claire is 14 years old._(For this story I am using Lightning's original name spelling)_ This is a ship between Hope and Claire, a few characters will be mention late or when the idea suddenly changes. **Rated M for violence later, inappropriate body language, ya-da-ya-da just warnings lol**

* * *

**Hope's prolog**

It all started by the alleyway. My usual day was leaving the house and going to work. But every day I seem to be glancing at a dark alleyway just besides my condo apartment. It was average large that a minivan could fit through. For some reason I seem to be doing that lately. Looking through the alley way and then leave. I think to myself it's a bad habit to be doing that daily. But, for some reason I was just expecting things to appear there?

I made my way to work, a five star café that was daily opened twenty hours weekdays. I am not a waiter, I'm the baker. I bake little things that anyone can finish just with the lift of their silverware and one bite. Yeah I bake cake, but they're the littlest thing people want. Too many people are now determining about their 'diets'. A woman said the cake was too big, another said too much, once more wanted a thinner slice. But it was alright if there was a slice bigger, my fellow's like eating my cakes. Most likely this girl named Alyssa. She's a blond teenager, works at two jobs and is too determine for finding love. One time she came up to me saying if I was her true love? I told her true love doesn't fly so fast. So she wanted to find out if I was her lover by taking the job and try making me fall in love with her. Tch, yeah right?

I'm a guy who doesn't really care about love. Women would call me a pervert because I have natural white hair and assume I'm an old man. Really, I'm albino; I got it from my mother who currently passed away five years ago. I have my manly looks from my father who is a writer, currently he's a good father if only he knew when not to point a shot gun at the first person coming into his apartment.

When work was done I left on home. It was dark tonight; no moon but stars and small partly clouds. A sudden scream was heard as I saw it came from the alley way near my home. I caught sight of four guys laughing at a little figure; the scream was obviously a girl, so I presume they were going to rape her. One of the guys pulled on her hair as she screamed trying to hit his hands with her tiny fists.

"Come on bitch? You can't be serious that'll hurt?" the guy had a beige tanned sweater on, a bandanna around his neck, blue jeans and boots. He laughed pulling her to her feet, one of them had his thumb on the edge of his pants, and the others their hands on hips letting the guy hurt her. Of course when the guy yanking her hair noticed me watching, he only laughed louder, hollowing to me from the dark way.

"Yo! Wanna join in? You can have first shot man?"I knew he was talking to me, so I played like I cared but only remained a frown. Walking over I heard them wooting that I agreed. When I approached, I had a good look on who the person was, my eyes widen as I see it was a young girl, at least thirteen or fourteen years old? She wore a pearl white dress, but it was dirty due to the guys. Very delegate pale skin, very thin and rose pink hair. This little girl kept a really good threatening face, but had fear shown in her eyes. Beautiful large diamond blue eyes.

"Go ahead and fondle with her man? She's a virgin at this age." The guy next to me was licking his lips with his fingers still tangled in the girl's hair. Slowly I held my arm out and wrapped it around the girl's waist; of course she flinched closing her eyes tightly. One guy whistled the others wolf howled. When the main guy finally let go of her hair, I swung my fist at him as he went flying. Surprised the gang tried to jump me, but I moved out from my escape area, the little girl in my one arm as she squealed in surprise. Two tripped over the others body on the ground, the last man standing held a knife out at me, but it didn't scare me, bending on my left leg I then raised my right, kicking the blade out of the guys hand as it hit the wall hard. Making another turn I finished him off with my left heel as his head met ground before his body.

The two dragged the other two unconscious guys out of the alley way, I held the girl in my hold and sighed lowly. They weren't much?

"You can go now." Placing the girl down till she was now on her feet, those large diamonds look up to me in surprise, I sighed again thinking over it be a bad idea for a little girl to leave without instruction or cash? I look through my pocket, pulled out my wallet and a one bus ticket. Handing her ten bucks and the one ticket.

"Here, if you go to the police station down four blocks from here, you tell them your address they'll take you home. If you know your way back home than use this bus ticket, wait in the bus till you find your stop. Don't get lost again little girl."

I told her while ruffling her shinning pink hair. I turned and walked away. Small paddling sounds were heard; I turned around to catch sight of the little girl following me? She stopped behind when I stopped. I continued to walk forward, she followed behind. I stopped again, she bumped into my leg, backed up and looked up to me.  
"Listen, I am not going to take care of you kid. Go home." I tried to sound mean, but the little girl didn't seem to care. Her lips only remained a frown and her large eyes only kept on me. I sighed and walked away. Another sound was heard, turning around again, instead of following me, she was crying?! Even if her eyes were dripping tears she was not pretending.

"Little girl, that's not going to work on me?" I raised my hand at her like I was blocking the view of looking at her face. Her head dropped down, one hand clutching her dress, the money and ticket, the other was wiping her tears off the apples of her cheeks. Slowly she turned around and walked away. I sighed and continued walking forward. A sudden scream made me turn around quick and ran back to her. A guy was trying to corner her, I decided to surprise this guy, and jumping off my feet I launch them at the guys head. Of course he knocked out.

"Alright you win!" I shouted while face palmed my forehead. It seemed her eyes brighten into stars now and her tint pink lips spread into a smile. I groaned walking back to the other way exit, a tug of my jacket made me look back down at her, surprised I was, she was holding her arms out, as though to be carried. I wish I wasn't always right. She was asking to be carried. Sighing, I gave up and decided I will carry her. She was tiny in my arm, lighter and prettier up close. She didn't seem to want to sit on my arm but my shoulder, her tiny arms wrapped around my face, I was shocked she would do that? I mean, I'm a stranger? Did her parents not teach her not to trust strangers? I grumbled low and continued to carry her after all.

"Listen. You can stay with me until I find you're fucked up parents. Got it?" I mumbled and pointed up at her, it seems she was confused, I know I must feel like a pervert, her chest was small it was leaning into my ear, but little girls bodies don't turn me on. My condo apartment was very simple; it was three stories high, five levels with four rooms in each level. My room was at the way top, I was lucky enough to get the place when the last person who lived there was too afraid of heights. I carried the girl inside when the doors swung open. My manager was a female at the desk Mina. She seemed a surprised when seeing me with the girl hugging my head.

"U-Um, welcome back Mr. Estheim?" She spoke low greeting me.  
"Don't get the wrong idea." I mumbled pointing my finger at her.  
"Well what other idea should I think of?"  
"Hey, this girl was nearly raped by four guys. Now she thinks I'm her guardian or something." I groaned, wondering why I even bother explaining to Mina. For sure now she thinks I'm nasty and crave for little girls bodies? Gross. As I walked to the elevator that was about ready to leave up, I ran in just in time before the doors closed, the little girl giggling thinking we were having fun. A well dressed male in a suit seemed to noticed the giggling sound and looked down to see who it was? When noticing there was no one there, he looked up to me and realized the giggling was coming from the girl with her arms wrapped around my face. I only remained where I was not caring anymore if they think I'm nasty. I made it to my floor and left to my door. It was at the end of the hallway of clean white sparkling hall, I pulled out a card and slip it into the slot as it scanned the black line, the light above it turned green as I turned the knob, walking inside my apartment I switched on the lights.

Of course she is amazed, the room was large, clean and smelled like strawberries. A wide window few of outside street lights and buildings, the room was a white tan color, furniture was soft black, a wide screen tv at a corner hanging on the wall, the kitchen had an island in front of the counter, drawers and sink, a fridge and the entrance to the kitchen from the door. A hall way to my bedroom to bathroom and my personal room. She finally crawled off me as I sighed rubbing my neck. Weirdly, I know kids would be more excited for the television, but the girl was more interested of the couch? Her little body slammed into the cushions, jumping on it with her knees, and rubbed her face into it. I only thought she was an odd ball. Shrugging, I thought I just take a bath before finding out where this little girl lives.

Kicking off my shoes and headed down the hallway, I went into the bathroom, flick on the light as a small simple tub was at the far boxed room, a toilet in front of the sink and a large closet next to the sink. Stripping out of the clothes I wore, I threw them into the bin at the far corner, turned on the water and sat in sighing. I could only think about taking a quick bath, eat dinner and sleep. Yeah, all I thought about, until a little giggle interrupted my peaceful moment. Little pinkie was peeking from the door.

"H-Hey you little perv?! A man is taking a bath here?" I shouted sitting up, but it didn't stop her, she made her way inside making me realized I left the door unlocked? In surprise, she pulled down her dress and was only in little pumpkin panties, I turned away quick before I look an inch higher than her waist, I turned to my right putting a hand over my eyes with a slapping sound. Then slowly pulled my hand down.

"It's like this little girl doesn't understand Japanese?**[1]**…" I mumbled lowly to myself, seeing now she was climbing over the edge and sat in. Shivering, her little butt sat on my leg hugging her arms close into herself. I looked over to her, seeing she was sitting across me, I decided to add the shampoo into the water to create bubbles, though I haven't done that in a while I'm glad bubbles are forming up. Smiling, she started playing with the bubbles, try to slush them together, put some on her hair, hold some up and blow them at me. Then I took the guess again, does this little girl not understand Japanese for real? Good thing I speak different languages.

"Hola?" I said to her, she looked at me weirdly.  
"Privet?" I said again, she looked even more confused?  
"Bonjour? Ciao? Hello?**[2]**" She giggled.

"What are you trying to say?" Her lips moved as I heard the sound of the little girls voice.  
"Oh, you're American?" Looking at her as she nodded her head.  
"What are you doing here in Japan? Vacation?"  
"I just lost my family Mister; I didn't know you speak English?" Looking at me with her wide eyes, I sighed into the tub.  
"I speak a few more languages."  
"Oh, that's cool mister, I wish I could?" I chuckled, learning different languages aren't easy. Feeling her move closer, I was surprise she was now sitting on my stomach. Her brightly kiddies smile grew bigger as she held her hand out.

"My names Claire mister?" looking at her this close, I can't believe I actually think she's really cute? I can already feel my ear lopes heat up a bit. Holding my hand out of the water, I held her hand in mines, they were very tiny, so tiny I felt like I could squeeze them a bit harder.

"Hope. Hope Estheim."

* * *

**Ta~Da~ chapter one confirm.**

If you noticed numbers, explanation! A person recommends I do this when there's something people must know.

**[1]** Hope lives in Japan; the language they were speaking in was Japanese the whole time.

**[2]** Claire speaks English and Hope says 'Hello' in English that made her understand he was trying to speak to her.  
In the other chapters I will put the same numbers up. 1 meaning Japanese, 2 meaning English, got that memorized? xP

**Hola** : Spanish  
**Privet** : Russian  
**Bonjour** : French  
**Ciao** : Italian

I hope you're all waiting for chapter 2 !


	2. Chapter 2

**My Girl chapter 2**

* * *

Glad you're still reading! Yes I have re-uploaded Young Blood, and is writing a new story. I've been also trying to summon up and try writing chapter two of Someone to Cherish. I will try to continue the story and memorized the story back than when I first posted it. Thank you for reading! BTW This story is going to be based on Hope's Prolog. There won't be any switching; it's all based on Hope and Claire.

* * *

Six thirty I woke up with Claire at my side snuggling the pillow besides me. I just watched her sleep before sitting up. I stood out and left the room leaving Claire there on the bed. I have work of course. Making my way to the kitchen, I pulled out uncooked bacon, four eggs and checked for rice. Then I was ready to cook. Letting the eggs sit on the hot pan, the bacon the second pan, flipping while listening to the news. When I finished, Claire was on the counter, she surprised me at first, wondering how long she's been there? Though, she looks tired, it was obvious she forced herself awake.

"Well, good morning Claire.[1]" she looked at me weirdly as I forgot, Claire speaks English?

"I mean, good morning Claire.[2]"  
"Good morning Mister Hope." Tired smile, she sighed and let her chin lay on the island counter. Placing a plate in front of her and fork, than giving her breakfast. I took a seat next to her, but saw she had taken her plate off the marble top and was standing up holding the plate with one tiny arm while the other starts cutting the pieces.

"Um, there's a thing called sitting while eating?" I sighed and leaned over to look at her, Claire smiled up to me with her lips already oily from the bacon.  
"My daddy said his precious little girls shouldn't sit an eat or they'll get fat."

I scoffed to the 'precious' part. If Claire was so special where are her parents to come pick her up? I know how some parents are, there's the rich who spoils their child to the core, then the ones who love their child so much they wouldn't allow them outside, the other parents they don't care about their children's. They sell them or abuse them. But for Claire? I don't know, maybe she's one of those other two opinions? I would only say that because she's clean, no marks or sign of hurt. I brushed the thought out of my mind, clapped my hands together.

"Thank you for the meal.[1]" than I ate up. Claire was finish before me, I watched her take her plate to the sink, she came back over to me, and surprised I was she was dragging the empty stool? Now I was watching her do dishes, now I take it back, she's not a rich man's kid. Now she's just option two. Why was I thinking about this? I have to report this to the police station and have her reported missing? I sighed giving her my plate as she begin washing mines, I helped her rinse the other dishes, left them to dry and get ready to leave.

Claire followed me where ever I went, though when I was changing I had to make her stand outside and wait. I came out wearing a light blue jacket, a white shirt and black pants. Going to the bathroom, with Claire following, before I could brush my white hair, Claire had the comb in her hands combing her shinning pink hair that was hanging on her left shoulder. Of course I only have one comb,  
Before I could brush my teeth, I went to the combine and gave her a spare pink new toothbrush before she would start using my newest one I just opened a week ago. As we both begun brushing our teeth's, I was combing my hair at the same time, Claire smiled at me because I could do both at the same time, anyone can do it, unless they had long hair, thank god I have mines short.

Grabbing hold of my bag, I snuggled my foot into my tennis shoes ready to leave, before I stepped out a small yank made me turn around, Claire holding her arms out at me. I looked down, and finally realized the reason Claire wanted to be carried yesterday, was because she has no shoes? Sighing, I decided I'll do some small shopping for her before I head off to work, not like I could go ahead and get their eelier in the morning, I only do that every day because it's my one job that pays well. But now since I have to take care of Claire until I find her parents I might need to take her to places to also find them in parks, museum or family places.

Pulling her up and of course, my shoulder, we'd left my room. Heading into the elevator a woman smiled up at Claire who smiled back. Oddly it was, did this woman not think I'm nasty? Well, better than thinking I am? Exiting, Mina was still at the stand, when looking up at me, she suddenly had a face like she was going to heaven? Claire waved, she waved back. Now I'm thinking there's something wrong going on here?

"Claire, are you doing something funny?" I groaned looking up at her as she looked down at me.  
"No? Why?" I sighed. Maybe I'm just seeing things?

_10 minutes later…._

Maybe I am not. I am at a child's clothe store sitting on a bench while three woman's early had smacked me away and took Claire away already doing dress ups for Claire, of course we were both confused and wondered why they did that? What, did Claire have some kind of kawaii charm on her? She's just like those normal kids?

(The woman's are speaking Japanese)  
"Do you like this little girl?" A woman wearing a bun at the back of her head smiled, showing Claire a pink lace edge dress, another with her hair down was showing her shining baby blue shoes, the last was the manager of the store wearing a woman's suit colored red assuming Claire would want to look prettier. Claire was so confused, all the woman's were speaking all at once to her!

"Hey! She doesn't understand what you're saying!" I shouted at them, they evil glared at me, and like cats they hissed at me?!  
"What a horrible father! He doesn't take you to school lovely?"  
"Oh you poor thing! How about you ditch your daddy and be my little loving daughter?"  
"Oh please, ladies this girl needs a mother who can take her anywhere she wants?" the group laughed, making me feel like a hot dish ready to explode.

They finally let us leave, with four bags of dresses, shoes, and hair clips for Claire, all this coasted twenty thousand Yen (195.53 dollars in US), but,

_Not so long ago…_

"That'll be twenty thousand yen sir." The manager held her hand out for cash or debt as I looked at her in disbelief.  
"WHAT! Wait a minute! Are you playing around with me here?!" I shouted at her too surprised at the price. Before handing her over my debt card. She only huffed at me disappointed.  
"Well sir, you shouldn't leave your daughter to do the shopping alone with other woman's! See you are not a good father for your little girl?" I growled about ready to break my card in my hands, first off because Claire isn't my daughter, and second of all this woman was the one who was getting all clingy to Claire in the first place! Yeah sure twenty thousand isn't a big deal, but that's like taking all my cash inside my bank account!

The sudden tug of my jacket, I glared down at the child who was wearing a new dress of pink with lace at the ends and a child's large hat, realizing I was glaring evilly down at Claire, she suddenly dropped her head down sadly. In surprise, for some reason my heart sunk down.

"C-Claire, I'm sorry." I kneeled down patting her head. She only pouted and turned away, making me feel even more hurt. Than a sudden idea came to my head? Why was I feeling this soft, weird tangible feeling towards Claire? Now it became clear to me as I smirked.

"Claire? Do you like cake?" I asked her, suddenly her eyes seems too had shined to the word 'Cake'  
"Yes! Yes I do!" Hoping till she was facing me with a wide smile. I just smirked hoping my idea work. Whispering low to her ear, she was confused but it seems she had it memorized.

"Well, I guess we can't buy your clothes Claire, you need to wear your old one." The three woman's were surprised when I said that, now their attention went down at the little pink head who was sniffing lowly, her hands holding her hat. I couldn't stop that laugh but held it in tightly. Slowly Claire turned her head around and up at the woman's with her large diamond blue eyes.

"You ladies, are beanies."  
Too shocked, Claire said 'meanies' wrong in Japanese made me forget why I wanted to laugh for, but it totally fooled the three.  
"Come Claire, out of the dress." I turned her around as we were heading to the stalls; all three women at once shout 'IT'S FREE OF ALL CHARGE!' and we left scot free.

It was now seven o'clock; I have to at least be at work before eight. Claire was now walking on her own feet wearing rose red shoes with low heels. Holding my hand that was carrying her bags, Claire held onto it tightly as she followed me behind like a puppy. I sighed low realizing I was having too much fun with the little girl? I just have to remember I won't last long with this girl, later we're going straight to the police station.

* * *

Chapter two! Finish! Sorry I wrote this early in the morning the chapter was short xD; I'll continue the rest of Hope and Claire's day in chapter three lol

Hope you liked!


	3. Chapter 3

My Girl chapter 3

* * *

One guest, your review caught me by surprise before I could post it?! O []O ! In this chapter I was going to explain why Claire is a little girl either than a mature 14 year old so here's your answer if you continued reading. I may not be able to post a new chapter tomorrow only because I'll be out camping, and leaving off to some other places with my family. So hopefully I go home fast and start writing .  
And I'm so glad you guys love this story so far! Three of you made me cry so bad, much worst when I cried how many liked Young Blood and how many reviews it's gotten before I deleted those good moments TTwTT  
You guys just gave me the courage to continue writing! XD  
Just please, no fighting in my reviews? I happen to cross my note of Young blood and caught a glimpse of someone else message, I hate to say this but she/he is right, you cannot judge a person so soon based on my feelings of being hurt. After all it was my fault for being too determine people understood my stories, but sometimes they don't make sense since I'm a one person writer? Anyhow I do wish you all enjoy my stories! No arguing please!

* * *

I made it to work, large title spelling 'Pastry' on the top. Thank god for me I made it in time before our manager parked in the drive way, Claire doesn't want to sit anywhere in the back room, so I had her sit at the far corner of the café where I can see her and out of people's eye right reach. The group workers thought she was my daughter so it became difficult to keep them off Claire's attention. The only thing that sucks is she doesn't know how to communicate, of course everyone here is Japanese, and they only speak Japanese. Thank god this place had papers. I wrote on only one sheet saying 'I'm waiting on my big brother.' I couldn't leave the kitchen and serve Claire cake, and I definitely didn't want Alyssa to do it because for some reason, she has been giving Claire that weird glare? I caught sight of a red head in a waitress outfit. Tapping her shoulder as she turned her head up at me.

"Excuse me, my names Hope Estheim. Are you new?" I asked the girl, she was younger than me, teenager. She smiled up at me.  
"Oh, yes I am! I never thought I talk to the baker here? My names Vanille Mr. Estheim!" Smiling at me and extending her hand, I shake hers as well.

"Listen, I know this may be a weird request but um, you see that little girl over there?" I turned us at the room of people, pointing at Claire's location as she nodded.  
"Well, I promise her cake, but I can't leave the kitchen or everyone will think she's some kind of celebrity. I was wondering if you can serve this to her for me." I explain to her, but she seems to be in trance with Claire's wonders too? What does everyone see in Claire that I don't?

"Oh, that pretty little girl? Wow she does look like a celebrity?" Her sparkling eyes looked up at me.  
"Is she a star!"  
"No she's not. Now please serve this to her." I placed the marble white plate with a chocolate sliced cake with Carmel decorations and strawberry on the end in the girl Vanille's hands. Like some kind of fox Vanille was already by Claire's table on her tip toes. Placing the cake in front of Claire, it seems Claire was trying to say something to her, but she didn't know what to say. Suddenly I caught sight that Vanille was doing hand gushers, Claire was doing the same but in different directions. Now it was clear that Claire also knows sign languages. But the teenager Vanille? I misjudged her character. I gasped when I caught sight of our manager coming over at Vanille and Claire, oh great; I got one of our workers fired?! Oh wait? What is he doing?

He was talking to Vanille; she looks like she's explaining something. Claire smiles, our manager held a hand over his heart with a blissed smile like he was in some kind of dramatic movie. I swear, what does everyone see in Claire that I don't?

Finally closing hour. But I didn't think tonight would be cold? After getting out I locked up the place, Claire was hugging her arms around herself as I looked down at her with her bags in my hands. I sighed guessing I've better give her my jacket. Furthermore, she wants a piggy back ride this time. Sighing again, I'll carry her.

"Claire, how old are you?" making my way all the way to police station that isn't very far from where we are, Claire was very cold, just with her on my back I could feel her body making me shiver.  
"I'm fourteen Mister Hope." I was shocked. She's fourteen?! She looks too young to be a fourteen year old? Most likely, don't acts like one? I felt her face nuzzled my spin making me shiver, not from cold, but sensitivity.

"My father said I had an accident, but I don't remember what happened? I forget a lot of things, already, now I told you I'm fourteen, I almost forgot my age."

She was starting to feel warm, I sighed through my nose, yet my third sigh today. Now I'm dealing with a fourteen year old girl with amnesia. Claire doesn't act the age; she was like a little girl. Her accident? What accident did Claire have? Again I took fast four guesses. One, she had a car accident, Two, abused, Three, playing around too hard, and Four; she's forcing herself to forget.

"Well, here's another question, why are you so small? Your father doesn't let you out?" Her head nodded. Explains her height and lack of weight. Now I changed my first answers, Claire is a rich men's child. Rich parents go through hardships before their children's were born, they worry too much about their child being bullied by others they would keep them home schooled. But if she was, her face would be printed over the newspaper with a head line 'Take me back to my parents!' and an address of their where about. Now this wasn't going to be the easy cake out of getting out of Claire's mess? Maybe her father is a fat rich man and presumes I'm a child molester, kidnapping her to get easy money out of his pocket. The image in my head didn't humor me one bit.

We'd finally made it to the station, my eyes wide at the man behind his desk.  
"What?" I said almost so loud I raised my voice; he was looking at me strangely like I was going to murder him.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't find any records of her last name boarding their way here in Japan? I mean, you would need to at least talk that at the airport and their computers will dialog her last name and place her parents can be by tracking the last technology the assisted-"  
"Stop there I already know about that, but you mean to tell me no one reported about a missing girl? A girl who looks like her?" I pointed down at Claire, the man leaned over the desk to look at her, when I saw the man making a weird face, I slapped his head hard till he sat back in his seat.

"Um, well no sir? If it's too much of a hustle, we will take the girl and try every station that could had a report of this girl, don't worry, we'll take good care of her." Coming around the desk and up front, Claire flinched from the man coming closer, inches closer I pulled Claire into my arms holding her close.  
"I think I'll go trust a better station to leave her."

With that we were away. I sighed yet a fourth time. I've seen those hideous faces, now it was only up to me to take care of her. I was starting to feel I trusted the wrong instincts, but that face that officer made? Made me want to stick a pen up his nose. Now, what to do with Claire? If I leave her at the orphanage, boys would be all over her, she be adapted to the wrong parents? Why the hell do I care?! I don't understand what people see in Claire; let them think what they want! I might as well just send her to the orphanage. At the same time, that could be the worst idea I ever came up with...

Finally at my apartment, I sighed in the elevator as a woman looked over at me, a short giggle came out of her mouth as I glanced at her.  
"Yes ma'am?" I questioned her as she looked over me.  
"You sighing must mean taking care of a child is hard? Don't worry, I've been there. Hardship and all."

Before I could explain to her that Claire wasn't my child, the elevator stopped at the third floor as she stepped out. Slouching aside, I had realized Claire was quiet? Looking over my shoulder I couldn't exactly see her face, but I guessed she is sleeping. Walking to the end of the hall where my door was, I had to open the door one handed while not dropping Claire. Inside I first than flick the lights on to make my way to the bedroom, letting her drop off my back, fixing her inside the blanket while dropping her stuff on the other side. This was going to be difficult; I've never taken care of a child, and was never gentle with them.

The thought of Claire having amnesia came back to me, was it possible to forget a lot since an accident? I never had amnesia before, so I cannot assume Claire is lying or the fact my gut is telling me she is suffering from memory lost? I groaned tiredly while leaving out of the room. Too many thoughts are running hard into my head, taking care of Claire, work, everybody having this weird affection towards Claire, the next worst thing to happen be I'm stuck with her? Can't blame I hate society for letting rapist get away with rape making children's parents be at fault. For now I'll have Claire stay with me until someone reports up of her as missing or when I decide to take her to America. Then again, what if she was stolen? Alright, enough thinking, just watch some TV.

I took hold of the remote and started watching the late news, though I was not listening, when I only grumbled trying not to continue thinking of Claire's case.

* * *

Bam! I hope I get to bring my laptop with me so I can continue writing?! TT []TT !


	4. Chapter 4

My Girl 4

* * *

I'm so sorry for my lack of posting! But something in rl happened I couldn't even touch my laptop, currently I always forgot to bring my baby with me on my adventures D'X

* * *

I woke up to the sounds of ruffling, looking around I saw outside it was still night, before looking forward, large blue diamonds stared into my eyes making me flinch my head back. Claire giggled at me.

"You have pretty emerald's mister?" She said with a kiddish smile, I wonder what made her think I have emeralds. Until the thought came to my mind. Claire was talking about my eyes. Never dated before, but passing girls would told me my eyes sparkle, but this was the first time they were described as jewels, well the same would accrue to Claire's eyes when I first saw her. Large sapphire diamonds. I only tilted my head aside looking at her, she only smiles at me before pulling over me a blanket, before I could fix my legs, and Claire had jumped on the couch leaning her body against my side while snuggling into the blanket.

"Claire, there's a bed."  
"Um, I want to sleep next to you?"  
"A fourteen year old won't grow up if she depends on someone too much."  
"But I trust you!" She raised herself up, I sighed looking at her, before the small feeling of shivering made me stop moving my mouth to talk back her as I look at her. She is one odd cookie; Claire was scared, even her face had shown she was. I didn't know what children's could be so afraid of, but she was gripping my shirt like some kind of cat. I leaned back against the warm couch, it took Claire a few moments to realized I was letting her stay, hugging her arms on me to hold, my questions had lead me to different ends, but they wouldn't make sense.

Were Claire's parents rich? Poor, homeless and lost her? Nothing. Claire's a lost American in Japan. I groaned, if I don't trust the station as much as I fear leaving her in their hands or the orphanage someone would take advantage of Claire. Shuddering to the thought, I was going to have to take care of Claire myself. Since when did I become the fatherly figure, oh yeah, two days ago when I found her? I should have looked away from that alleyway. Just thinking too much made me fall back asleep, feeling the little girl's body breath in air, and let it out slowly.

* * *

Opening my eyes as I was now looking up at the ceiling of my apartment, slowly I sighed with a body over mines, I looked down to see the smaller body over my chest now, Sighing while feeling the body itself breath an move against me. I wonder how Claire didn't get crushed in my hold, sitting up and out from under her body and setting her on the couch to continue sleeping. Breakfast time and no work for today. Good chance to try and find information of her background. But I was going to do it the hard way of search, good thing I have better experience with technology.

Going to my office room that was a door was the first at the hallway entrance, it was a small room, one book shelf at the right, at the end of the room was a desk with three PC screens, one black keyboard, and one laptop at a small desk. I sat down on the table with a sigh, sometimes I wonder why I don't use most of my technology, but it's not my fault those damn advertisement people won't leave me alone unless I bought their product. Looking at a small picture frame hanging on the wall, I caught of glimpse of it but then looked away. A picture of me when I was ten, my mother was at my right with her arms around my shoulders, and my father with one arm over our backs, we took that picture down at the public park, it was a nice day we decided we took a family picture for once. Five years later she was gone before we could have taken a new photo. So I was as I was now, decided I would never show any emotions to anyone, not even my father who tried hard to get me back into gears of reality, so far, he thinks he failed, but he still tries bits by bits.

I turned on the monitor as the three screens had lighten up, the left screen had a middle written word 'Welcome' the middle screen 'Back' the last screen 'Estheim'

I sighed, thinking I need to change the display settings. Clicking the mouse around the screen, the background color on both three screens were black and only white lined icons of my programs, clicking on the Firefox Icon, googled search the airlines in Japan, seven main airports were listed, now I am no hacker, but I know the system too well into getting in their main programs. On the screen to my left, a new screen with bright green letters appeared in that small area started scanning down the ale, the last screen opened up to another airline list, beeping sounds and pop up's of names, age, sex, and license appeared aside the box. I didn't see Claire's name or face not even anyone with her related signatures. Clicking on a new tab I than went typing away on the keyboard to a public police site, opening the file of a list of peoples in the USA. The same beeping and pop ups came back on the same screen, the whole listing of males, females, children's and orphans appeared one by one. Surprising the files had stopped upon Claire's face; I looked closely to the file reading it to myself.

"That's all there is about her?" I questioned myself, reading to the file.

'2051. Claire. Age 14. Date of birth unknown (Child found August 20th placed as Found but listed Orphan at Martha Catholic church of Charity) Parents, Unknown. Siblings, Unknown. Amnesia. Listed runaway, missing, kidnapped.'

It was very short information. But the kidnap had caught my attention far too much. It became clear she was as attractive as a young girl anyone would steal her. Taking a list down of all the information, I made it clear to myself all I calculated.

Claire was an orphan at first, nice place to stay in, unaware of being kidnapped, Man pretends and Claire buys it. Now she's lost in Japan either from loss of interest, unawareness of teenage curiosity, or transportation by accident. But there was no list of her name in the system of who adopted her. I groaned in frustration as a slight burning smell caught my attention. I followed the sent to only now hearing the fire alarm going off?! Running out the room Claire was over the counter trying to blow out a sudden fire on a pan.

"CLAIRE?! What in fuck's sakes did you do!?" I shouted and ran over to her; she was coughing to the smoke and crying unable to see anything in the dark fog around her. I yanked her from her waist off the counter, quickly I turned on the air vent to lead the smoke out, but the fire was the most problem. I grabbed hold of the pan's handle, running to the living room, quickly slammed open the windows and threw the whole thing outside letting the smoke trailed into the whole room. Turning on the only fan around my house I lead the whole air outside the place. No worries about the pan, morning moist will damp down the smoke, though I would put a fray pan on my need list. I finally looked over at Claire angry, but what stopped me from hollering at her was the mess on the kitchen counters, dirt spots on her new pink dress and slight burns on her. When half the smoke already cleared out, I sighed frustration hurting me all over.

"Claire, what is happening here?" I asked her slouching on my side. She only kept her head down with a very sad look that made my heart sunk for some reason?

"I-I wanted, to make breakfast?" She said lowly with hurt. I could only feel like the bad guy for picking a fight with her to begin with.  
"Go clean yourself up, I'll clean up here and make breakfast, alright?" She only kept her dead down before nodding, rubbing her back hand against her nose. I couldn't help but suddenly laugh. Claire was full of dirt, and with the smoke making her look like a dust bunny, she now looked like those old chimney cleaners. Claire only looked up at me surprised, watching me clutch my stomach and fall back on by butt to laugh out.

"What? What is it?" She asked with an angry pout, I only continued to laugh even harder. Coming closer, she demanded I stop laughing, even looking up closer made it worst, tears came out of my eyes as she looked even more messier. Brushing her sparkling pink hair over her ear. I only look into her large diamonds as she stared back into mines.

"You need a good bath missy; if you clean up real good I'll reward you with Chocolat Mousse later." Her large eyes only blinked in confusion as she sat on her legs.

"Cho, colote?" she questioned, I shook my head and sat back.  
"Chocolat, it's French for Chocolate. It has a very high 'A' sound. Chocolat." I smiled down at her as she only held a finger up to her lips in curiosity. But she nodded her head if she would have desert. Skipping away from me I just sat there waiting till the air has cleared off. Sitting up I was ready to clean up Claire's mess an start breakfast. Thinking over now, maybe it wouldn't hurt to have Claire here? Yeah she's foreign, clumsy, maybe a bit overly emotional. But half my insides tell me to keep her here safe? But safe from what? The outside, maybe the people who kidnapped her? I don't know. Because the rest tells me to get her out. No, I'm too involved with her. Two days, she already touched my core. Maybe I could just raise her as my own.

Once she's come out she was surprised to how clean the place has already gotten, set her a plate on the counter, forced her to Atleast sit on the stools, and eat breakfast with her. We both went off shopping next, yeah she's a little girl, but Claire was no nooses to me, she is helpful, fun, wonderful, and a proud little girl.

* * *

That's all, the ending I had to improvised because something happened in rl causing my morning terrible! I had a headache and wanted to write you guys stories so I had to force myself out of bed to write X_X

If you see any errors I'll try to redo them as best as I can!


End file.
